


The Days Are Just Packed!

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Happiness is a wet Viggo... at least Sean thinks so!
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 1





	The Days Are Just Packed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](https://a-chromatic.livejournal.com/profile)[a_chromatic](https://a-chromatic.livejournal.com/), for her birthday—hope it's happy, dearie! In honor of her Calvin!Bean and Hobbes!Viggo stories, I present my own little one. Because happiness is definitely a warm Viggo, but fun is a wet one... at least, Sean thinks so!

There's something really wrong, Viggo reflects, about it being 90 degrees in January. 70, he could handle—he lived in LA, after all—but 90, in January, is just too damn hot.

Of course, there is a bright side to the heat. Everyone's got a rare day off, and hobbits, elves, men, all are running around in as little clothing as possible to still remain decent. The eye candy factor is, he thinks, absurdly high on this movie already—with everyone almost naked, it's nearly stratospheric.

So lost is he in appreciation of all this beauty that he fails to note the sudden absence of the hobbits in the general throng—a mistake that proves, if not fatal, certainly injurious moments later when four water balloons, full to bursting with ice-cold water, hit him from all sides.

Soaking wet Viggo—which means soaking wet, clammy denim, though thankfully *not* soaking wet underwear, as he'd neglected to wear any that morning—is *not* a happy Viggo. Especially not when he realizes that, due to the wet denim, certain things are on view for all to see. Dripping and spluttering, he turns to grab the nearest hobbit—only to be hit again, this time from behind. He spins on one heel—a neatly Aragorn-ish move—and comes face to giggling face with, not hobbits, but Bean. A Bean with an arsenal of balloons. A Bean who—is wearing white linen shorts.

And Viggo gets an Idea. A Wonderful, Awful Idea.

Sean is nervous for a moment at the devilish grin that spreads across Viggo's face... but that certainly can't be for *him*, after all, they're mates, and what's one little water balloon between mates, right? But still, better to keep the daft man in his sights, just in case.

Which proves decidedly difficult, as Viggo takes off, dashing around the corner of his house and vanishing from sight. And now Sean's even more nervous—if he can't see Viggo, he can't anticipate him. And anticipation is definitely the best thing with Viggo. _Mmm....yeah. Antici—pation,_ Sean thinks, his mind leading him down memory lane by his unmentionables.

Too late, he sees Viggo come tearing round the side of the house, carrying a water balloon. Not really thinking, he scoffs, "What're you going to do with that? One against how many? You're outnumbered, Strider!"

And then Viggo launches his lone water balloon—straight at Sean's armful. He staggers backward, trying desperately to dodge, and trips over an abandoned balloon behind him, which promptly bursts.

The look of horror on Sean's face as his arsenal of balloons head straight for him is *priceless*. Viggo is immensely glad he thought to grab his camera. And then there's the "wet Bean" shot, which with linen shorts, shows exactly *why* he's so popular with the ladies. Or one of the reasons, anyway. He grins. _Wonder how much I'd get for this on Ebay? Nahhh, I'll keep it to myself. Good blackmail material._ Among other things, a little voice snarks.

The howl Sean looses as he launches himself at Viggo is worthy of its own screen credit... and the last thing the hobbits see of them is a four-armed, four-legged dripping wet Manhuddle, swearing in several languages.

And Astin, always the one with a quip, sums it up: "Well, at least they're no longer *filthy* men."


End file.
